la elección
by Nacha202
Summary: ,,


Christina había estado con Jacob desde que había vuelto de la universidad y se había enterado de la venganza de la vampiresa contra el novio de su hermana. Había soportado las miradas de desprecio que le daba el chico cuando descubrió que ella era su impronta y la mirada de compasión de los otros cambia formas, la forma en que la dejaba tirada para ir a estar con su hermana, dejo que la tocara mientras decía el nombre de bella, la mirada de su padre al estar más preocupado por su hermana que por ella sin darse cuenta de que Christina estaba en un espiral. Ella había soportado todo eso y más, pero lo único que no pudo soportar es el saber que Jacob dejo todo atrás en cuanto supo que Bella se iba a casar.

Así que Christina corrió, ella corrió en la primera oportunidad que tuvo.

Esta oportunidad fue una invitación a la universidad.

Al día siguiente la niña estaba subiendo a un avión con todas las esperanzas de alejarse de aquel lugar que le había traído tanto dolor.

Y, contrariamente a todo lo dicho por la manada, ella no sintió dolor.

En cuanto llego a New York se instaló en su departamento ubicado a pocas cuadras de la universidad.

Sin saber que cerca de las fronteras de Canadá un lobo lanzo un aullido dolorido y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a Forks pensando que algo le había sucedido a su impronta.

En cuanto termino, la niña decidió ir a hacer todos los tramites de la universidad que faltaban y aprovecharía el viaje para conocer mejor el campus.

Al llegar al edificio principal la secretaria la llevo a hablar directamente con el director del lugar donde le explicaron que ella no era una humana normal.

Ella era una bruja.

Y estaba aquí para que aprendiera a controlar sus poderes y su regalo.

El director llamo a uno de sus estudiantes que era muy hábil con la magia y este le mostro como hacia aparecer unas rosas negras de la nada y se la regalo a la "chica nueva".

Lamentablemente, la chica había llegado 3 meses antes del comienzo del año y no tenían a nadie que empezara a enseñarle lo básico de la magia.

El niño, Flint, fue voluntario de enseñarle la magia a la chica.

\- No tengo ningún problema con enseñarle a una chica tan bella – dijo el rubio haciendo sonrojar a su nueva estudiante.

Sin saber que no iba a poder entrar a la universidad este año y que ese chico de cabello rubio iba a ser una de las personas importantes en su vida

* En Forks*

Ha pasado una semana desde que Christina se fue y ninguno de la manada sabia de su partida. Seth, el más cercano con la niña acaba de salir de la casa de Charlie, le había ido a preguntar sobre Christina y se enteró de que su amiga se había ido el mismo día en que la niña había estado bromeando con el sobre escapar de Forks. ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo decírselo a Sam!

El pelinegro por lo menos no tenía por qué decírselo a Jacob. Esa hubiera sido una muerte segura y no quería estar allí cuando se dé cuenta de que la chica era todo lo que el buscaba e intente encontrarla para remediar su error.

Jacob había llegado esa mañana a la casa de Emily, le había pedido ropa para poder ir a ver a Christina, pero la mujer no se la dio, primero debía bañarse antes de ir a ver a su impronta.

Y eso hizo, se sacó toda la mugre que había recogido al haberse quedado como un lobo por una semana entera.

— ¡Sam! — llegó la voz de Seth desde la puerta. - ¡Sam, ella no está, se ha ido-

\- Cálmate, Seth- el mayor agarro al joven por los hombros- ahora dime, ¿Quién se fue? -

\- ¡Christina! - Antes de poder seguir una mancha negra lo había botado al suelo

\- ¡Dime que estas bromeando Seth! - desesperación era lo único que el cambia forma podía sentir. ¡Su impronta ya no se encontraba en Forks!

-Tranquilízate Jacob. Seguramente Christina está dando una vuelta por el bosque – el mayor intento controlar a los dos chicos. Sabia que a Seth también le dolía la ida de la pelinegra. Pero eso no ocurrió porque el menor empezó a negar con la cabeza

\- Charlie dijo que Christina se fue hace una semana. Por lo que ella le dijo, la habían aceptado en una universidad-

\- ¿Te dijo cuál? -

\- Al parecer, Christina no le dijo el nombre- informo el quileute- pero justo ese día antes de vernos ella me dijo que quería escapar de este lugar. ¡Quería escapar de todo lo que le hacía daño! –

Y los lobos esperaron, lo hicieron 2 meses creyendo que la pelinegra iba a aparecer en la boda de su hermana, pero nunca lo hizo. Esos 2 meses fueron pura agonía para Jacob Black.


End file.
